Koniec psot
by Wredna
Summary: 31 października 1981, Voldemort zniknął, cały świat świętuje. Ale czy na pewno cały? Oto dwie osoby, które nie mają powodów się cieszyć. Mocno inspirowane piosenką ,,List do boga", kanon zgubił się po drodze. Proszę o komentarze, to nie boli!


Wśród chłodnej, jesiennej nocy, do ciemnego pokoiku oświetlonego jedynie dwoma świecami na mahoniowym biurku wpadały radosne śpiewy i krzyki, a także kolejne brzdęki szklanek uderzających o siebie w toaście. Całe magiczne społeczeństwo świętowało gdzie popadnie. Każdy chciał uczcić koniec Tego, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać. Prawie każdy. W ogromnym, puszystym fotelu brzy biurku siedział czarnowłosy mężczyzna, a jego ramiona drżały, od powstrzymywanego szlochu. Przystojną, choć wykrzywioną w grymasie rozpaczy i niedowierzania twarz pochylił, tępo wpatrując się w swoje kolana, a głowę objął ramionami, usiłując odciąć się od głosów świętujących ludzi. Syriusz Black usiłował przetrawić to, co powiedział mu Dumbledore i wymazać z pamięci wizję martwego ciała przyjaciela, a gorzkie łzy spływały po jego twarzy nieprzerwanym strumieniem. Nie myślał za wiele, w zasadzie jego umysł wypełniała czarna pustka, w której jadowicie zielonym _(jak __**to**__ zaklęcie)_ blaskiem jarzyły się trzy słowa: _**Rogacz nie żyje.**_Nie żyje. Jest... martwy. On. Rogacz. James. James Ignotus Potter jest martwy. Tak jak jego żona. Lily. Oboje umarli. Oboje są nieżywi. Jego przyjaciel. Jego najlepszy przyjaciel,jedyny, który nigdy go nie oceniał, cokolwiek by zrobił. Zamordowany. Człowiek, który bez żadnych pytań przyjął go do siebie kiedy po ucieczce z domu pojawił się na jego progu w środku nocy. James Potter był martwy a ci ludzie mieli czelność świętować. Jakim prawem oni wszyscy byli tacy radośni? Dlaczego nikt nie płakał zamiast śpiewać? Ciekawe, czy następnego dnia wzejdzie słońce? Może chociaż ono uszanuje fakt, że brązowe oczy Rogacza już nie będą mogły go ujrzeć? Syriusz zastanawiał się, czy poza nim ktoś jeszcze pamięta, że oprócz Voldemorta, Którego Imienia Już Nikt Nie Bał Się Wymawiać, umarły dzisiaj jeszcze dwie osoby. Dwie cudowne, wspaniałe osoby, które sto razy bardziej niż oni wszyscy, zasłużyły aby ujrzeć wschód słońca w dniu, w którym nie ma już Czarnego Pana. Nieco tylko mniej niż śmierć Rogacza bolała go zdrada Glizdogona. Świadomość, że jeden z nierozłącznej czwórki Huncwotów, największych psotników w Hogwarcie, jednych z najaktywniej działających członków Zakonu, człowiek, którego kochał jako przyjaciela i któremu jeszcze dzień wcześniej bez oporów powierzyłby własne życie zdradził była nie do zniesienia. O tym, że to na jego nalegania Potterowie uczynili swoim Strażnikiem Tajemnicy Petera zamiast niego, Syriusz nawet nie chciał myśleć. Nawet na samo wspomnienie, że gdyby nie jego decyzja wszystko potoczyłoby się inaczej miał ochotę poderżnąć sobie gardło. Przez myśl przemknęło mu, że oprócz Śmierciożerców, jest chyba jedynym czarodziejem (_bo głupi mugole, nawet nie wiedzą, że coś ważnego się stało)_, który nie świętuje. Aż nagle przed oczyma stanęła mu, jak żywa, twarz chłopaka o blond włosach i miodowych oczach, lśniących wesoło na pobliźnionej, bladej twarzy. Zalała go nowa fala poczucia winy. Jak głupi uwierzył że to Remus Lupin zdradził Zakon, mimo iż wszystko w nim krzyczało, że to niemożliwe, a tymczasem szpiegiem był zupełnie kto inny. Również ktoś, komu bezgranicznie ufał. Zdawał sobie sprawę z jeszcze jednej rzeczy: wszyscy będą myśleć, że to on był Strażnikiem Tajemnicy Rogacza _(a mógł nim być!)_. Przed Radą Croucha może nawet nie mieć okazji, aby się wytłumaczyć. Ale Lunatyk _musi_ wiedzieć jak było naprawdę. Nawet jeśli mu nie uwierzy, _musi _poznać prawdziwą historię. Z niejakim trudem odjął ręce od głowy i drżącą dłonią sięgnął po pergamin, pióro i kałamarz. Wielkie łzy kapały na pergamin mocząc go, ale nie miał siły ich usuwać czy powstrzymywać. Nie miały znaczenia, byle tylko napisać ten list i wysłać go. Nawet to, że przyświecają mu ledwie dwie świece, a łzy przesłaniają widok przestało mieć znacznie. Wszystko, poza listem, przestało mieć znaczenie. Łapa pisał pierwszy od dawna, i być może ostatni list do Lunatyka, ostatniego prawdziwego przyjaciela, ostatniego prawdziwego Huncwota.

_Drogi Lunatyku,_

_Piszę do Ciebie chociaż te kilka słów. Nie wiem, czy kiedyś jeszcze napiszę więcej. Na początku życzę Ci wszystkiego dobrego (choć jeśli już wiesz co się stało, te słowa są tak puste i niedorzeczne, że pewnie się obrazisz, ale proszę Cię, nie rób tego) i przepraszam Cię najgoręcej. Jak skończony idiota uwierzyłem, w słowa Starego Dropsa, że to Ty, Lunatyku, jesteś szpiegiem Sam-Wiesz-Kogo. Nawet nie możesz sobie wyobrazić jak mi teraz przykro. Pluję sobie w brodę, że abym uwierzył w niewinność przyjaciela musiało się wydarzyć tyle złego. Czy potrafisz mi wybaczyć, Lunatyku? Zrozumiem, jeśli nie będziesz w stanie, mogę tylko sobie wyobrażać, jak bardzo musiało Cię to zranić. _

_Tak się głupio złożyło, że nigdy nie miałem okazji podziękować Ci, za wszystko co zrobiłeś dla mnie, dla nas, Huncwotów, zarówno w Hogwarcie jak i w Zakonie. Dumbledore zabronił się z Tobą kontaktować, a żeby się upewnić, że na pewno tego nie zrobimy wysyłał nas, mnie i Rogacza, na tyle misji, że ledwie mieliśmy kiedy spać. Mam nadzieję niedługo to odrobić._

_Tu, w Londynie, wszystko jak dawniej, tylko te kilka morderstw więcej, tylko te kilka znów rodzin rozbitych, tylko życie jest coraz bardziej do bani. Sam-Wiesz-Kto wymordował mnóstwo mugoli i kilku czarodziejów, mimo że Dumbledore robił wszystko, aby go powstrzymywać._

_Wiesz, że Rogaczowi i Lily urodził się synek? To było na krótko po Twoim odejściu. Nazywa się Harry i jest małą kopią Jamesa, tylko oczy ma takie same jak Lily. Nawet miłość do quidditha odziedziczył. Latał na miotle zanim jeszcze nauczył się chodzić. _

_Ale piszę do Ciebie w konkretnej sprawie. Chociaż nawet nie masz pojęcia, Lunatyku, jak bardzo chciałbym nie musieć Cię informować o czymś takim. I to jeszcze zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że to pośrednio moja wina. Ale powinienem chyba zacząć od początku. _

_Rogacz i Lily musieli ukryć się pod Zaklęciem Fideliusa, wiesz co to jest, prawda? Dumbledore powiedział, że to konieczne. Oferował nawet, że sam zostanie ich Strażnikiem Tajemnicy, ale nie chcieli go obarczać. Pewnie myślisz teraz że to ja nim zostałem, czyż nie? Bo faktycznie, tak miało być, i mam ochotę się powiesić ilekroć sobie przypominam, jak wysunąłem inną propozycję. Żebym ja wtedy wiedział, Lunatyku, jaki błąd popełniam! Kiedy Rogaś poprosił mnie o bycie Strażnikiem, ja stwierdziłem, że cały świat będzie podejrzewał właśnie mnie, tak samo, jak Ty. Wysnułem plan, by Strażnikiem uczynić kogoś niepozornego, kto nikomu nie przyjdzie na myśl. Zaproponowałem Glizdogona. Merlinie, żebym ja wtedy wiedział! Żebym wiedział! Zgodzili się, a ja tym samym przypieczętowałem największy błąd mojego życia. Nikomu o tym nie powiedzieliśmy. Dzisiaj wiem o tym tylko ja, a także ty, jeśli mi wierzysz. Bo muszę Ci to w końcu powiedzieć Lunio._

_Dzisiaj odszedł od nas przyjaciel, z którym tak wiele nas łączyło, i dopiero dziś mogę w pełni docenić co to jest życie i prawdziwa przyjaźń. Teraz, kiedy mój najlepszy przyjaciel nie żyje. Bo Lily i James nie żyją. Nie żyją przeze mnie! Przeze mnie, Lunatyku! Już w tydzień po rzuceniu zaklęcia ten mały szczur pobiegł w podskokach do swojego pana i ich wydał! James nawet nie miał w dłoni różdżki, kiedy On stanął w progu, bo myślał, że pod Fideliusem są bezpieczni! A to wszystko moja wina! Gdybym sam został tym cholernym Strażnikiem, oni by żyli! Rogacz i Lily by żyli, a mały Harry miałby rodziców. A tak został sierotą już wieku niespełna roku. Bo nie napisałem Ci jeszcze najdziwniejszego, Lunatyku. Sam-Wiesz-Kto zabił Rogacza (Merlinie, to brzmi niemal tak strasznie, jakie jest w rzeczywistości) i Lily (to brzmi jeszcze gorzej; nie mogę odegnać wizji jej zimnej twarzy i oczu pozbawionych ciepła, tak samo Jima) ale kiedy próbował zabić małego Harry'ego _Avada_ odbiła się od chłopca i trafiła w Sam-Wiesz-Kogo! A on po prostu wyparował! Ludzie mówią, że umarł, ale Dumbledore w to nie wierzy._

_Tak więc widzisz, Luniaczku, u mnie wszystko jak dawniej, tylko jedno morderstwo więcej (przeze mnie!) tylko jedna jeszcze rodzina rozbita (mojego chrześniaka, który teraz jest sierotą, przeze mnie!) tylko życie jest coraz bardziej do niczego. Tu obok Voldemort zamordował nam przyjaciół, trochę dalej Dumbledore na to patrzył. U mnie wszystko jest jak dawniej, tyle, że świat jest teraz mniej kolorowy, tylko życie jakby stanęło, a wszyscy ludzie tracą głowy. Lunatyku, proszę Cię, wróć do nas, jeśli zechcesz. Pogrzeb Jamesa i Lily (nigdy się nie spodziewałem, że właśnie tam spotkam się z nim kolejny raz) będzie za tydzień licząc od dnia w którym piszę. Pojawisz się? (specjalnie dla ciebie sprawdziłem, i wtedy wypada nów) Myślę, że Rogaś chciałby się z nami pożegnać. Tym razem już naprawdę po raz ostatni. _

_Wiesz, Lunatyku, odkąd się dowiedziałem, o tym, co się stało, przeszła mi cała ochota do żartów. Czuję żal, do ludzi, którzy świętują na ulicach bo są tacy radośni, tacy uśmiechnięci, mimo że Rogaś już nigdy się nie uśmiechnie. I mam wrażenie że ja też nie. Nadal nie chce mi się wierzyć, że Peter mógł nas zdradzić, ale Ty chyba wiesz tak samo jak ja, że Tajemnicę można wyjawić tylko z własnej, dobrej woli. Boję się, że grupa Huncwotów niedługo przestanie istnieć. Chciałbym już się z nim spotkać, Lunatyku, wiesz? Chciałbym już teraz zobaczyć Rogacza, i nie wiem, jak długo będę umiał się kontrolować. Proszę przyjdź. Przyjdź jeśli mnie nie nienawidzisz, dobrze? Chciałbym Cię zobaczyć, przyjacielu. Ten jeden, ostatni raz, zanim oszaleję i zapomnę Twojego i swojego imienia i tego wszystkiego, co razem przeszliśmy. _

_Lunatyku, jest jeszcze jedna ważna sprawa. W paczce, która powinna dojść do Ciebie najpóźniej jutro przesyłam Pelerynę-Niewidkę Jamesa. Nie wiem, co się ze mną stanie w najbliższej przyszłości i dlatego przekazuję ją Tobie, jako ostatniemu z Huncwotów, w imieniu Rogacza. Czy mógłbyś, proszę, Lunatyku, przekazać ją Harry'emu, kiedy pójdzie do Hogwartu? Sądzę, że Rogacz chciałby tego. Obawiam się, że dla naszej __teraz już trójki ( bo nie sądzę, by Glizdogon zasługiwał jeszcze na miano Huncwota) jest to już definitywnie i ostatecznie _Koniec psot.

_Mam nadzieję, Lunatyku, że uwierzysz w moją niewinność, mimo że ja nie uwierzyłem w twoją. Jeszcze raz cię za to przepraszam w imieniu swoim, Rogacza i Lily. Obyśmy się jeszcze spotkali, przyjacielu._

_Twój przyjaciel i wieczny Huncwot_

_Łapa_

Remus Lupin skończył czytać list od dawnego przyjaciela i ciężko opadł na kolana, niezdolny wykonać jakikolwiek inny ruch. James nie żył, Peter zdradził, Syriusz załamany obwiniał się o śmierć Rogacza. Huncwoci byli w rozsypce. Pod podpisem był jeszcze atramentowy odcisk psiej łapy, gest zrozumiały tylko dla Huncwotów. W kilku miejscach atrament był jaśniejszy, jakby coś na niego kapało. Łzy? Przecież Łapa nigdy nie płakał, łzy nie przystoją dziedzicowi Blacków. To raczej jego własne łzy które teraz spływały Lunatykowi po brodzie, kapiąc gęsto na wytarte dżinsy, pogniecioną koszujlę i starą, za małą szatę Hogwartu, ze złoty lwem na piersi.. Świat zaczął walić się Remusowi na głowę już kiedy miał dwa lata i ugryzł go wilkołak. Potem Dumbledore odsunął gruzy i przyjął go do Hogwartu, gdzie znalazł przyjaciół, którzy pomogli mu jakoś poskładać świat na nowo i utrzymywali go na własnych ramionach. Gdy został posądzony o zdradę, a jego świat ponownie zaczął się kruszyć, Lunatyk zbudował wokół siebie ochronny kokon, uwity ze wspomnień z czasów Hogwartu. Na własnej skórze przekonał się, że_ można_ żyć tylko i wyłącznie wspomnieniami. Teraz jeden z przyjaciół był martwy, drugi okazał się zdrajcą a trzeci, jak sam pisał, stracił ochotę do życia. Remus miał zaledwie dwadzieścia jeden lat, a już życie doświadczyło go bardzo ciężko. Stracił przyjaciół, o których myślał, ze nigdy go nie zawiodą. Próbował przezwyciężyć stereotypy o wilkołakach walcząc w Zakonie Feniksa, a uznano go za zdrajcę i Śmierciożercę. Mimo wszystko, czuł, że pójdzie spotkać się z Łapą, pożegnać Rogacza i udowodnić wreszcie im wszystkim, ze jednak był niewinny. A potem pozostanie już tylko czekać, aż znowu spotkają się wszyscy razem. Po tej drugiej, podobno lepszej, stronie.

I tak kończy się Era Huncwotów. Przyjaźń, która miał trwać wiecznie, a która nie przetrwała okrutnej wojny. Szczęśliwe życie, na jakie ponoć zasłużyli, a jakie nigdy nie miało być ich udziałem. Czterej nierozłączni, którzy w świecie, jaki dorastającym dzieciom oferował jedynie mrok i niepewną, wojenną przyszłość, potrafili znaleźć powód do śmiechu. Tak oto kończą się dziecięce marzenia czwórki przyjaciół. Panowie Lunatyk, Glizdogon, Łapa i Rogacz. Huncwoci. Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Syriusz Black i James Potter. Pierwszego okrzyknięto szpiegiem wroga i odrzucono, drugi zdradził, trzeci znalazł się na skraju szaleństwa, czwartego zamordowano. I tak rozpadła się nieśmiertelna przyjaźń. W sercach zagościł smutek i rozgoryczenie. Żal odbierał słowa, aż nie pozostawało nic jak tylko wypowiedzieć krótkie pożegnanie, zrozumiałe tylko dla nich.

_Koniec psot_.


End file.
